


Wrong

by ImSoCatastrophic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: distance?, does anyone else feel like this though I gotta know, everyone loves some self reflection, including me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoCatastrophic/pseuds/ImSoCatastrophic
Summary: Jeremy feels wrong.He doesn't understand it but whatever it is, it's wrong.





	Wrong

You ever know that feeling when everything felt wrong? 

You just stand in front of the mirror and look at yourself and everything is wrong. 

Your mouth is uneven  
and your face is too round  
and your ears stick out at weird angles  
and your freckles are too splotchy  
and your hair is puffy and everywhere and it is yours but for some reason, it doesn’t feel like it  
and your sunburn doesn’t hurt but is pasted across your face like you took a giant tube of lipstick and just smothered it only on your nose and part of your cheeks but not all of it so it looks weird  
and that weird bruise scar you have in the middle of your neck from rollerblading down a hill with your best friend just doesn’t feel right. 

It should feel right but it doesn’t. 

And the pale skin across your shoulders just doesn’t look like you anymore even if you just saw them earlier that morning without any problems.  
And for some strange reason, you aren’t you anymore. 

Jeremy knows that feeling all too well. 

It’s almost like every time he finally gets used to himself again he takes one look and nothing is right and he desperately wants to make it right. 

But he can’t. And he knows he can’t. 

He’ll just deal for now and try to accept it.


End file.
